1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an orthopedic pillow for correctly maintaining the physiologic curvature of the cervical vertebrae of a user in a supine position, and to a nestable and, therefore, easily storable sizing kit for determining the proper size of such an orthopedic pillow for use by a particular patient.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Cervical pillows of various configurations designed with the purpose of supporting the cervical vertebrae of a user in a naturally curved and, therefore, unstressed position are known in the prior art.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,880,428 to Forsland relates to a posture pillow having an upper surface in the form of a flattened S-curve, an elevated portion of which is located beneath the user's neck, while the user's head rests on a lower portion of the pillow.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,494,261 to Morrow concerns a composite head and neck cushion for use by a person in a supine position, the cushion including a first, resilient member having an upper surface which conforms to and supports the physiologic curvature of the cervical vertebrae and a second member which supports the head in a raised but unflexed position.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,218,792 to Kogan relates to an orthopedic pillow of generally rectangular shape, the base of the rectangle adjacent the user's shoulders being formed with a concave frontal curvature, the rectangular block having a depression being connected to the base by a recess formed in the concave frontal curvature.
Other examples of orthopedic support devices to be found in the prior art are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,320,543; 4,424,599; 4,432,107; 4,528,705; 4,550,458; 4,501,034 and 4,550,459.
All of the above-mentioned patents are hereby expressly incorporated by reference as if set forth in their entirety within the present specification.